


Make It Convincing  by  Jacquzy（中文翻译）

by sakura0219



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fake Marriage, M/M, Marriage, general confusion
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakura0219/pseuds/sakura0219
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>德/国和意/大/利假装订婚，而这一如既往的，是罗马诺的错。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make It Convincing  by  Jacquzy（中文翻译）

**Author's Note:**

> 原作品链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/456457

一如既往的，这一切的发生都是罗马诺的错（事实上也有一部分是意/大/利的错啦，不过话又说回来，这根本是不用想的事嘛。）但这件事主要是因为罗马诺引起的，因为到头来德/国已经接受了意/大/利那些夸张的，不太符合常规的情感表达方式，甚至已经快要完全习惯了。虽然他在早上起床的时候仍然有些不太舒服，毕竟他睁开眼睛看到的第一个场景就是他的朋友这时正睡在他身边，张着嘴，而且还裸露着自己90%的身体——这事放在谁身上都不会有人觉得舒服，不是嘛？而且他已经完全意识到了意/大/利的亲吻和拥抱，和他那永远挂在嘴边上的“我喜欢你哟，德/国！”还有分享一张床等等这些都完全不算什么，这些仅仅只是意/大/利表现自己友情的方式而已，事实上意/大/利对谁都这样。因为德/国曾经误解过那些行为，而且他还被拒绝了，但最终他们还是克服了这个窘境，像往常一样恰如朋友一般交往下去了。

直到意/大/利在他哥哥面前毫无自觉的讲出了他和德/国经常做的事情，而这下子罗马诺完完全全的误解了他们的关系，并且照例，他爆发了非常可怕的怒气。

“什么？！”罗马诺说，“你他妈的在说什么？”

意/大/利有些高兴地笑了起来，“你什么意思，什么叫我说了什么？我只是说如果你昨晚觉得冷，那么你应该抱紧西/班/牙哥哥呀！”

罗马诺的脸变成了紫红色，“我才不会抱着他呢，”他有些鄙视的说。“并且我们也不在一张床上睡，你这个变态！我们只是在一间屋子里睡而已！就像你和那个土豆混蛋也在一间屋子里睡！”不过罗马诺好像突然间想到了什么，他换了一种怀疑的语气问道，“等等，你怎么会觉得我们是在一张床上睡啊？”

“哦，这当然是因为我和德/国在一张床上睡啊，”意/大/利随随便便就把这句话说出来了。“我们可是有张双人床呢，你们没有嘛？”

罗马诺有那么一瞬间愣住了。而这时德/国正焦虑的翻弄着他的笔记，并且默默祈祷着美国赶紧停下摆弄投影仪，开始进行他的演讲。

“你们睡在，”罗马诺最终还是反应过来了“同一张床上？”

“是啊”意/大/利说，然后他又十分微妙的加上了一句话（而这让现状变得有些窘迫，甚至有些危险），“我们经常睡在同一张床上，不是吗德/国？每次我们互相拜访的时候都会这样做哦。”

“额，“德/国说。

罗马诺的手颤抖起来，他的笔记本都被他从中间撕开了。

“哦，罗马诺，”意/大/利说“你小心点！”

“你，”罗马诺说，而这时德/国偷偷向周围扫视了一下，试图寻找出一条逃跑路线。“你——你们睡在一起。”

“当然啦！”意/大/利说，带着一脸幸福的无辜样。“那还挺有趣的！”

德/国可以想象出现在奔腾在意/大/利哥哥脑海里的那些画面。那些画面应该看起来挺有意思的，但罗马诺可不会这么想。

“我们什么都没做！”德/国朝着意/大/利兄弟脱口而出。他可以感受到他的脸在一点点变红。等过一会，他想，他脸红的程度就可以比得上罗马诺了。“我们没有——”

“好嘛，我们经常亲吻啊，”意/大/利突然蹦出了这样一句话，还带着一脸思索的表情，而罗马诺这时发出了窒息一般的绝望的怒吼。“我们还经常抱抱呢：德/国在拥抱上还是很擅长的，即使他有的时候会挺尴尬的，在什么事情发生之后的早上——”

德/国在心里暗暗诅咒着意/大/利的那种遣词造句的方式。

罗马诺这时已经气得发抖了。“在什么之后的早上？”他生气得发出了嘶嘶声。“在什么之后的早上？你个蠢货，费里西安诺——你怎么——你——这是罪孽！”他说，而现在罗马诺的脸变得实在太红了，德/国担心他会突然燃烧起来。

意/大/利看起来有些困惑。“什么罪孽？但是——”

“我搞定它啦！”这时美/国大喊道。突然间所有的灯都关了，屏幕上出现了幻灯片（色系是红白蓝，还带着音效和艺术字）。

罗马诺跌回到座位上，小声咆哮着，就像一只炸毛的猫。德/国的脑袋陷入了慌乱之中，而与此同时，意/大/利在他旁边发出了轻轻的哼声，开始在笔记本上画起了心形和其它形状奇怪的曲线（实际上那还是德/国的笔记本呢，意/大/利永远不会记得在会议上带着他自己的笔记本。）罗马诺显然十分混乱—而德/国并不难猜出这是为什么。这都有多少次他和意/大/利的关系被身边的人误解了？不仅是被其它国家误解，还有他们的上司，甚至是那些普通的国民。他和意/大/利一起出去吃晚饭的时候，他们的餐桌中央常常会被摆上蜡烛，他们还经常会被安排在餐厅的角落用餐。“这样你们就可以共享二人时光啦，”一个看起来有些厚脸皮的侍应生说道，还使了个狡猾的眼色，而那一天还正好是德/国的生日。

多半情况下，在酒店里的时候——不管他们是要参加会议，还是参观其它国家，或者仅仅是在度假——如果他们要一间房的话（德/国必须得承认的是：他们通常情况下都会要一间房。而不知道为什么，这个念头让他的喉咙有点堵），会被问道需不需要超级大床房，并且有的时候酒店工作人员会因为他们两人被分到了不同的单间或者是二人标准间而道歉。令他印象尤其深刻的是，有一次当他们打开房门，映入眼帘的是被洒满了玫瑰花瓣的双人床，枕头上还摆放着赠送的安全套。

所以罗马诺大概会猜想到他们并不仅仅是在一张床上睡，而且也做了一些其他的事，比如说用了几种不同的姿势做爱之类的。这种猜想并不是毫无道理的，德/国思索着。但德/国必须停止这样思索下去了，因为这些想法都有点诡异。

他在会议的上半场几乎没有记下任何的笔记：实际上，当他们散会准备去吃午饭的时候，意/大/利扣上了圆珠笔的笔盖，瞄了一眼德/国，问他“德/国，你觉得不太舒服吗？”

德/国模模糊糊的嘟囔着什么，并且飞快的做了个隐蔽的手势要意/大/利赶快跟着他离开会议室。意/大/利开始收拾他的东西，这发出了很大的声响。他还向坐在他们对面的日本喋喋不休说着什么。

“快点！”德/国生气的说，并且扫了一眼罗马诺。意/大/利的哥哥正在和西/班/牙闹腾，但突然间他向旁边看了一眼，把视线锁在了德/国身上，罗马诺挺直了身子，带着敌意向德/国大跨步走了过来。

意/大/利看了一眼。“哦，”他说“罗马诺他没关系啦！他之所以生气只是因为他觉得我们在没结婚的情况下就做爱了，而且我知道他并不是那种异常虔诚的天主教徒啦，不过你看他确实对这种事情反应过激，不是吗？他觉得爱和性爱是一回事，你只能和你的伴侣一起睡……我觉得这种想法实际上还挺可爱的。他有点保守，不是吗？你好啊，哥哥！”

罗马诺无视了他的弟弟。“所以，”他看向了德/国，质问他，“你把我弟弟给糟蹋了，是吗？”

“我没有——”德/国没有底气地尝试回答着。这时其他的国家都停下了自己的谈话，带着一脸看热闹的表情看着他们。德/国觉得自己脖子后面都红了。而意/大/利则在一边笑了起来。

“你最好已经准备好一个完美的解释方法了，”罗马诺咆哮着，威胁得朝前跨了一步，警告性的眯起了双眼。

“嗯，好吧，”德/国说，他迅速地环视四周，试图寻找帮助。不过显然，没人会帮他的：其他人都在偷笑着看热闹呢。意/大/利好像觉得这一切都挺有趣的，而这对现状一点帮助都没有。

“嗯，你看——”

罗马诺的手握成了拳头。

在一般的情况下，德/国是不会觉得意/大/利的哥哥有哪怕是那么一丁点的威胁性的。因为罗马诺在大部分情况下都是只说不做，德/国从来不会担心有一天会被他揍一顿，就算他说的话不干净，而且还会非常愉悦的抓住每一个机会去在口头上占别人的便宜（当然德/国是他最喜欢的欺负对象）。唯一一个需要小心被罗马诺打的是西/班/牙，而罗马诺每次在打了西/班/牙之后都会变得脸通红，并且倒在他的胸前，而且恰好是在心脏的位置，德/国观察过。无论如何，德/国的体积几乎是罗马诺的两倍大了，罗马诺对他来讲从不是个威胁。

但他现在有点担心了，他根本不可能说服罗马诺他跟意/大/利没有性关系（他们睡在一起，意/大/利不停的告诉德/国自己喜欢他，他们经常拥抱和亲吻，而且他们都见过对方裸体的样子了）。而一个生气的罗马诺，就算体型上没什么威胁性，也够让人觉得不愉快了。德/国的大脑当机了，在他的脑袋阻止他即将做出的糟糕行为之前，他脱口而出：“可是意/大/利和我在一起了。”

别！这下子他的脑袋可算是反应过来了。

罗马诺愣住了，他睁大了眼睛。在会议室的另一边，匈/牙/利发出了哽咽似的一声。而德/国这时根本不敢看意/大/利。

“什么？”罗马诺问。

“我们在一起了，”德/国说，现在他非常迫切的想要把自己从最近的窗户扔出去。“我——我们相爱了。”

罗马诺不再瞪着他了；但他看起来似乎也没有在呼吸。他的脸正在逐渐变成紫红色。

“罗马诺？”西/班/牙不安的问道。

罗马诺已经气得发抖了。

“德/国，你—？”意/大/利问。

这时德/国转过身，抓起意/大/利的手，把他拉出了会议室，而他们笔记本的纸页散落了一地。

****************************************

“说谎可不是件好事哦，德/国”，意/大/利温和的对他说。而德/国只是发出了抱怨的呻吟声，把他的脸深深地埋在手掌中。

德/国把他们俩锁在了酒店房间里，他固执地躺在床上，不论是什么人敲门都坚决不开。意/大/利正交叉着双腿坐在窗边的沙发上，他不赞成地挑起了一边的眉毛。他哥曾经给他打过好几次电话，但德/国告诉他不要接，当然到了最后，罗马诺终于放弃了。

“他最终还是会发觉的啦，”意/大/利说，而德/国虽然看不到他的脸，但还是能凭语调判断出意/大/利正在尽力不笑出来。

“我知道，”德/国说，他的脸依旧埋在手掌里，“我知道，意/大/利。”他沉痛的叹了一口气。“但你究竟为什么要告诉他这些事啊？如果你知道他在……那种事，你知道的……上的观点的话……”

“性爱，”意/大/利坦率的说，而德/国有点局促不安的扭动着，他点了点头。意/大/利转过了头，“但我们可没做爱啊，”他说，而令人沮丧的是，他听起来对现状丝毫不感兴趣。

“我知道，”德/国插了一句，他最终还是从床上坐起来了，而且还把双手从脸上移开了，“但是你哥可不这么觉得，不是吗？而且他现在觉得我是—是恶魔之子，他还觉得我们正在交往。而我只要一离开这间屋子，大概就会被黑手党之类的包围，我会被装进钢筋混凝土然后被扔进离这儿最近的河里。

“额，”意/大/利说，“罗马诺其实不太喜欢处理黑手党的事情，不要担心这种事嘛，”

“但你哥哥可是真的在恨着我，”德/国咕哝了一句。

意/大/利耸了耸肩，他站了起来，开始在屋子里烦人地走来走去，“我们能去吃午饭嘛？在这里兀自伤感可是一点意思都没有。”

“我告诉你了，”德/国有点生气，“罗马诺会杀了我的。”

“那么我会保护你的！”意/大/利振奋的说道。

德/国并没有觉得安全了一点儿。

意/大/利叹了一口气，他走到床旁边，坐在了高个男人的身边。“你看，”他说“我知道这有点可怕，但是一切都会好的。我的意思是你不能一辈子都躲着罗马诺啦。我们得去见他，然后我们会解释给他听的，好吗？你来告诉他我们并没有在恋爱，我来告诉他我们并没有做爱，好吗？”

德/国的脑海里飘过了和意/大/利做爱的情景，他有点脸红，但意/大/利好像并没有注意到这一点。“一切都会好的，不是吗？”

德/国抿了抿嘴。“那好吧，你是对的。我不可能躲在这里度过我的余生。”

“就是这种精神！”意/大/利开心的说。

他们站在一起，“我们一起去见罗马诺，”德/国说，因为意/大/利说要和他一起去而觉得好一点了，“我们会把事情解释的清清楚楚，一切都会好的，”

“那是当然！”意/大/利说，而他环住德/国胳膊的方式让德/国觉得有点恐惧但又有点兴奋（也有点不太舒服），然后他们肩并肩离开了房间，走向了罗马诺和西/班/牙的那间。

是罗马诺开的门。不出所料，罗马诺的情绪并没有转好，他还是开会时的那副样子。

“你！”他怒气冲冲地说，并且试图用自己的瞪视将德/国烧死。“你！你想干什么？费里西安诺，离开那个土豆混蛋。”

“我挺好的，罗马诺，”意/大/利说，翻了翻眼睛。

“罗马诺，”德/国说，而罗马诺又看向了他，眯起了眼睛。“额…你看，我觉得我得向你解释清楚。在开会的时候，我告诉你我和意/大/利正在交往…好吧…那从严格意义上来说，并不是真的—”

“我们现在没有在交往，”意/大/利飞快的说。

罗马诺呆住了。他瞪了德/国很长一段时间，看起来像是在观察德/国脸上的每一个表情和他的肢体动作，然后他又看向了他的弟弟。最后，他还是把脸转回了德/国，并且挺直了身子（虽然还是不高）。

“所以，”接着他抛出了一句十分戏剧性的话，“你想解释的是你其实把我弟弟给甩了。”

“是的，”德/国说。然后他顿住了，他才痛苦的反应过来刚才罗马诺的意思，“等等——你说什么？”

罗马诺似乎因为迅速增长的怒气值而要爆炸了。“你怎么敢，”他大声说，而西/班/牙突然出现在了他们身后，看上去对发生的事情很感兴趣，“你怎么敢像对待站街男一样对待我的弟弟？”

哦，哦不。

“不是——”德/国没什么底气的抗议着。意/大/利站在他的旁边，正在竭尽全力闭上自己的嘴，以避免发出笑声。

西/班/牙站在了罗马诺身边，他皱着眉。“德/国！”他说“那是真的吗？但是你是那么爱意/大/利啊！”

“我——什么？”德/国突然感到了一阵温暖。西/班/牙，罗马诺，和意/大/利都在看着他，而他们分别带着失望的，恶心的，和感兴趣的表情。他不知道到底是什么才会造成现在这种状况。“什——什么？”

罗马诺发出了不耐烦的啧啧声。“你个混蛋！你这个残暴的，没良心的，变态的土豆疯子！你怎么敢，你个婊子养的！费里西安诺，忘了他，他不配舔你的菲拉格慕鞋！”

德/国发出了虚弱的抗议的声音。意/大/利想说些什么，“嗯……”然后就被哥哥拉到了一边。

罗马诺一边咆哮着，一边彻底无视了那两人的抗议。“他骗了你，夺取了你的童贞还不和你结婚，然后现在他又不喜欢你了！还把你留在这种不堪的境地里！你这个德/国混蛋！滚出我的视线！”

“不是那样的！”德/国辩解着，想知道到底为什么事情会变成这个样子。“其实——好吧——”

“滚！”罗马诺喊道，而现在连西/班/牙都在瞪着他了。意/大/利不再是那副笑嘻嘻的样子了，他现在看起来有点困惑。

然后，德/国出于某种未知的原因，又做了一件非常愚蠢，非常鲁莽的事。他握住了意/大/利的手然后大声宣告，“我们没有在一起——我们没在约会什么的——我们要结婚了！”

*************************

“说真的，德/国，”意/大/利那天晚上说，当时他们俩正在房间里，一边喝酒一边看球赛。（西/班/牙马上就通知了众人他们即将“结婚”的事。法/国则非常贴心的帮他们叫了酒店服务，为他们订了一束红玫瑰和一大瓶香槟来庆祝，而这种体贴的行为让德/国有点羞愧。）“我不知道你到底是为什么要一直撒谎啊！”

德/国发出了抱怨的呻吟声。“我也不知道为什么！”他辩解着。“我—我当时慌了。比起我们在一起，你哥哥显然更讨厌我抛弃你，而且……我不知道！我就是情不自禁的说出那种话来了！”

意/大/利暗自笑了笑，又抿了一口香槟然后转过头来研究德/国的侧脸。德/国感觉自己的面颊正在对方的注视下变得通红。“我猜你是对的。毕竟你总是知道最好的解决方案嘛，”意/大/利说。

德/国只是叹了口气。

“我觉得罗马诺很可能会谅解我们的婚前性行为的，如果我们真的要结婚的话，”意/大/利沉思着说。

德/国吓得坐了起来。“意/大/利，我们不会有什么婚前性行为的！而且——而且我们也不会结婚。”

而意/大/利做出了一个几乎从未在他脸上出现过的严肃表情。“你得知道，我现在觉得你根本就不明白这到底是怎么一回事。如果罗马诺以为你要把我一个人扔在结婚典礼上，那么他肯定会更生气的。”

“我不会——”德/国顿住了，在说下一句话之前试着把词句组织成自己想正确表达的那个意思。“你看，意/大/利……我需要时间，好吗？我会想出让罗马诺不生气的解决方案的。”在意/大/利怀疑的表情下，德/国快速地纠正了自己的措辞。“是罗马诺不会更加生气的解决方案，与此同时……”他的声音变小了，他突然有点紧张。他觉得他的胃里有什么在翻滚，而且他的心跳得比平时更快了。可能他需要去看病。“与此同时，”他继续说，“我们只要—要假装—我们在一起了，并且要结婚了。”他觉得他脸上的温度在升高，但意/大/利就只是耸了一下肩，他点了点头。

“那好吧，”他说。

他们陷入了沉默，看着那个小小的，白色的足球从电视屏幕的一边飞向另一边，听着人群的欢呼声，嘘声和歌声。意/大/利的呼吸变得越来越沉重，他无精打采的坐在床上，歪着脖子直到自己的太阳穴碰到了德/国的肩膀。他们都没说话。德/国咽了咽那个这两天仿佛形成在自己喉咙里的苦涩的小球。意/大/利的行为并不意味着什么，但那让他觉得稍微舒服了一点，每当他想起罗马诺的怒火，他把自己和自己最好的朋友拖入的复杂的谎言，和明天早晨太阳升起的时候他必须面对的困境。

*****************************************************************************

当德/国在第二天早上醒来的时候，他感觉清醒镇定了不少。那其实算不了什么大事。像这样的误会其实经常发生，不是吗？他相当肯定这样的事经常发生。而且不管怎样，电视上和电影里都出现过这种俗套的情节。他们唯一需要做的就是，在这段时间假装相爱并且已经订婚了，让罗马诺先平静下来再说。然后再让意/大/利甩了他（必须得是意/大/利提出分手：因为意/大/利可是每个人的心肝宝贝，要是德/国敢做出在别人眼里是伤害意/大/利的行为的话，那么他百分之百确定自己会被处以私刑，），那之后一切都会回到正轨。

一切都会好的。

他从床上坐了起来，给意/大/利把被子盖好（意/大/利稍微蠕动了一下，然后就继续酣睡了，）然后走进浴室去换上他的运动服。尽管德/国对关于性爱/相爱/结婚这一档子事的现状稍微乐观了一点，但他只要一想到他床伴那微笑的睡颜，还是会觉得自己肋骨下有一阵阵诡异的刺痛感。当然他肯定可以克服这种感觉，他想。然后他努力克制了自己回头看一眼床上的那个人的欲望，赶快换好衣服离开了房间。

太阳已经升起来了，外面很温暖，可以预见到今天的天气会非常好。路上只有在遛狗的一对情侣和另外几个零零星星的锻炼者，整个街道都十分清净，连小鸟都好像在睡觉。德/国跑着步，感觉到自己的脚踏在坚硬的地面上，享受着自己的肌肉和筋骨舒展开的感觉。他每迈出一步，都会觉得自己与意/大/利和罗马诺的关系的现状更加乐观一点。一切都会好的，他想。毕竟在这样一个美好的清晨，太阳初升，天空湛蓝，街道清净，空气新鲜，什么都会好的不是吗？他绕着酒店跑了一大圈，然后穿过了后面的公园，又在返回之前沿着运河跑了一会。

法/国正站在酒店的门口，一边吸烟一边抬头看着蔚蓝的天空。当他看到德/国跑过来的时候眼睛一亮。

“德/国！”他喊道，热情的挥着手，还把烟灰弹得满地都是。“你们拿到香槟了嘛？”

“拿到了，”德/国说，在另一个国家面前停住脚步，试图喘口气。“谢谢你。”

“还有花呢？”

德/国跟他确认自己收到花了，他和意/大/利都很喜欢。

“太棒了！”法/国说。“你得知道，我们都为你和意/大/利感到开心。这也该是你们正式公布的时候了。”

德/国发出了十分微弱的一声来表达自己的感激之情。

“所以，”法/国继续说，“我们几个打算今晚给你们办一个，你知道的，订婚晚宴？”

“哦……”德/国说。

“我知道这有点儿赶，”法/国接着说，又在乱弹烟灰了，“但是你们可没给过我们什么预告，这实在太突然了，我的朋友！而且我们其他人明天都要回家了。”他耸了耸肩，“既然所有人都在这儿的话，那么现在来办个订婚晚宴是再简单不过了。不会多么麻烦的，就是朋友聚在一起喝几杯，至少这是我们现在能做的唯一一件事了。”

“哦，”德/国又说，“嗯，谢谢你们。”

法/国眼睛一亮。“没关系，没关系！所以——我们就今晚见了？我已经订好了宴会厅，所以就大概八点下来吧，好吗？”

“嗯，那好吧，”德/国说。

法/国看起来有点儿欣喜若狂。“那太好了！好的，那就到时见了，朋友！祝你玩得开心！”

德/国点了点头，然后走进酒店，踏进了电梯。当电梯门关上的时候，他觉得自己听到了法/国的嘀咕声，“我挺喜欢你那条短裤的，”但是德/国无视了他，然后向自己和意/大/利的房间走去。

意/大/利最终还是从床上爬起来了。虽然他还是处于半睁着眼，眼神发直的状态，不过他的那根头发又回到了平常那样卷曲的样子。桌子上放着两杯咖啡，还有一盘羊角面包，黄油和果酱。

“我叫了早餐，”他打着呵欠说。

德/国向他表示了谢意，但是私心却希望意/大/利不要再做这种事了，这带给了他无法抗拒的居家和温馨感，而且这实在太可爱了。而正当他正要告诉意/大/利不要再这样做的时候，意/大/利把他推到了床上，递给他一杯咖啡和一块面包，在他的额头上印下一个早安吻，然后坐了下来，靠在他身上。德/国早就忘了自己要说什么，那股温暖的悸动和渴望又回到了他的胸膛。

***************************************************************

德/国一点都不期待那个所谓的订婚晚宴。而意/大/利，不出所料的，却是超级期待。他把电视调到了音乐频道，一边听歌一边洗澡梳头换衣服，跳着舞在浴室和衣柜之间穿梭。德/国觉得有点胃疼。

“我可能会早点儿走，”他说。他的喉咙有点紧。意/大/利可能没听到他在说什么，他想——然后意/大/利把头伸出了浴室的门。

“别傻了！”他喜气洋洋地说。“我们会度过很愉快的一段时间的！这可是我们的订婚宴啊！”

“我们没有订婚，”德/国咕哝着说，这时他正躺在床上。他的衬衫已经很皱了，但他因为太焦躁而不想去把它换下来。

意/大/利眉头一皱。“我知道，”他说，“你也知道，但是其他人都不知道，所以我们来让这个谎言更加有说服力吧，好吗？”

这就是为什么他们那天晚上都在手拉手，臂挽臂，胸膛相贴的跳舞，当他们在宴会厅两侧的时候还向对方投去了渴望的，充满爱意的注视……意/大/利甚至一度亲吻了德/国的脸颊，而德/国也回吻了。但他必须得提醒自己的是，这些都是十分正常的行为。因为意/大/利就是这样的人。意/大/利会拥抱并亲吻每一个人，意/大/利会握紧每一个人的手。意/大/利爱着所有的人，动物，国家（可能还有几种矿石），他用肢体语言来表达自己的爱意。德/国爱着意/大/利，但他不会用这样亲密的行为来表达，他爱意/大/利的方式与意/大/利爱他的方式不一样。

在那天午夜他和他哥哥说话的时候，这个从未被言明的真相击中了他。那真的是狠狠地击中了他，以至于他在接下来那痛苦而漫长的几秒钟都不能呼吸了。感谢上帝，普/鲁/士那段时间都在全神贯注的给他提供婚姻建议（虽然普/鲁/士也没结过婚），并且还责怪他没有告诉“最好的大哥”他和意/大/利的“关系”。因此普/鲁/士并没注意到那时德/国的状态。

德/国惊恐地发现自己爱上了意/大/利。

当然了，其实他一直都知道，自己对意/大/利的感情并不只是普通的友情。一开始他只是忽略了那些情感：他想要陪在意/大/利身边，想要了解他，想要和他说话，还有就只是——就只是和他在一起这种身为最好的朋友的简单愿望。他之前没什么朋友，更别说是像意/大/利这样关系亲密的朋友了，所以他也没办法把自己对意/大/利的情感和对其他朋友的情感进行对比。但是之后那简单的愿望却变得越来越强烈，他想要一直和意/大/利在一起，就只和意/大/利，而且他也不希望意/大/利和其他人在一起。每当意/大/利对着路过的漂亮女孩子拼命眨眼或者搭讪的时候，他都会觉得伤心又嫉妒。他逐渐习惯了每天早上看到意/大/利蜷曲在他身边的身体，意/大/利经常性的亲吻和拥抱，他也曾想要用拥抱和亲吻回应他——但他不能。因为他不知道那该怎么做。

长久以来，那些未被命名的情感和渴望都被好好地埋藏在德/国的心里。直到那一天，毫无预兆的，德/国的大脑把它们翻了出来，并冠之以一个名词——“爱”。

他爱上了意/大/利·费里西安诺。

“哦，上帝啊，”他大声说。

“怎么了？”普/鲁/士问，他的思路显然是被德/国打断了。

德/国眨眨眼，“没——没什么，”他说“没事。”

宴会厅拥挤不堪，而且热的让人难以忍受。酒精味充满了整个房间，德/国的耳边回荡着尖锐的笑声，刺耳的交谈声，欢呼声，还有大吵大闹的声音。他感觉地毯把他的双脚黏住了。它好像缠住了他，好似流沙和淤泥一样让他一直往下陷。他把自己的视线拉向了周边的人群。意/大/利正站在房间的另一端，笑着与法/国和匈/牙/利交谈。他看起来就像是在发光。德/国转头看向了普/鲁/士——一会他的视线又不自觉的回到了人群。他立刻就发现了意/大/利的身影。他像宝石一样耀眼，像灯塔一样明亮。

他爱上了意/大/利。

“我得走了，”他唐突的对他哥哥说，转头向通往大厅的双扇门走去。然后他就可以踏进电梯，进入房间，之后他就安全了。

但普/鲁/士伸出手抓住了他的胳膊，“喂，”他说，“你干嘛呢？你还不能走！”

“我必须得走，”德/国说，然后猛地拽开了哥哥的手。当他听到意/大/利叫他的时候，都已经穿过半个房间了。

“德/国！你去哪里啊？”

他的心往下一沉，缓缓的转过了身。意/大/利已经离开了法/国和匈/牙/利，他正和普/鲁/士站在一起，一脸困惑的皱着眉。德/国在心里抱怨着。

“快过来啊，阿西！”普/鲁/士喊，恶劣的笑着。“你可不能不给你的未婚夫一个晚安吻就跑去睡觉了，不是吗？”

人群中传出了阵阵鼓励的欢呼声。德/国从眼角瞟了一下，发现罗马诺眯起了双眼。而意/大/利就只是歪了歪头，德/国不能从他的表情里猜出来自己到底该怎么做。

“快过来！”普/鲁/士鼓励道。

德/国僵住了，他挺了挺脊背。为了避免自己的身体颤抖，他握紧了双手，指甲深深的陷进了手掌中。他向意/大/利走过去，而意/大/利只是朝他眨眨眼，什么都没说。

普/鲁/士发出了似乎是在鼓舞他的噪音，其他人则吹起了口哨。

德/国闭上了眼睛——而当他睁开的时候，他发现自己正脸色苍白，气喘吁吁地俯视着意/大/利。

“德/国？”意/大/利的双眼游离不定，他困惑的皱着眉仿佛德/国的皮肤上刻着什么东西似的。或者他看起来如此困惑，仅仅只是因为德/国一动不动的站在他面前，直直地看着他却什么都不说。

“快吻他啊！”普/鲁/士大喊。

德/国在心里默默诅咒着他的哥哥，又往前跨了一步——意/大/利好像突然明白了，他睁大了双眼——德/国捧起对方的脸，他把拇指放在意/大/利的颧骨上，用手指握住他下巴圆润的弧度。意/大/利的皮肤是那么温暖柔软，他看起来比从前所有的时刻都更加美好，还有他那双大大的，棕色的眼睛，还有他那分开的唇瓣……

没有再次犹豫，德/国低下了头，在他耳边说，“就只是让它更有说服力，好吗？”然后直接吻上了他的嘴唇。接下来的那一刻简直糟糕透了，整个屋子都是寂静的。意/大/利好像彻底僵住了，他根本没有回应德/国的吻，他的手臂还是僵硬的垂在身边。德/国没有动：他双眼紧闭，仍然固执地吻着他。

然后，最终，谢天谢地，意/大/利还是放松下来了。他的手向上滑过德/国的身体，舒适的环绕在他的肩膀上，之后闭上了眼睛——德/国感觉到他的睫毛痒痒的刷过了他的脸颊——接着意/大/利歪过头，然后，最终，回吻了德/国。

有人发出了刺耳的尖叫。有人发出了醉醺醺的赞同的吼声。而德/国决定无视他们。

意/大/利的身体很温暖，他舒服的靠在德/国身上。他现在明显已经不再震惊，放松下来了。德/国可以闻到他的洗发香波和护发素的味道，还有他的古龙水，还有他常用的洗衣液的清香，那和德/国自己衣服上的味道很相似。他们唇齿交融，肌肤相贴，而那让人感觉很安心。德/国甚至觉得意/大/利正在微笑着。他的拇指温柔而轻缓的划过对方的脸颊。然后他感到意/大/利开始逐渐后退，意/大/利松开了手臂，让手滑了下来，睁开了眼睛，最终，他们的双唇分开了。德/国很确定自己的脸正红得发亮。

普/鲁/士仍然在不停地发出像是在喝彩的噪音，还发表着一些有点色情的评论，但德/国几乎什么都没听到。意/大/利此时正抬头看着他，依旧什么都没说。意/大/利看上去并没有因为这个吻而感到恶心，但与此同时，德/国也十分确定意/大/利的脸根本做不出那种饱含厌恶的表情。

“我，嗯，”德/国说，周围的人明显是在他们亲热完之后就失去了兴趣。意/大/利就只是充满疑问地看着他，没说什么。“我要走了。回——回房间去。”

“那好吧，”意/大/利说。他又看了德/国一会儿，像是在评判着什么，然后说“那我之后会上去的，晚安。”

“晚安。”

德/国一个人回到了他们的房间。他把衣服脱了之后，就瘫倒在床上，几乎是立刻就陷入了深沉的睡眠。在意/大/利推开门进来的时候他没有醒来，而当意/大/利在他的额头上印下一个温柔的吻，并像往常一样蜷缩在他身边时，他依旧沉睡着。

“晚安，德/国，”意/大/利说。

*********************************************************************

他们的伪装在世界会议结束之后变得更容易进行了，因为各国都各自回了自己的家。或者也不只是自己的家。因为德/国并不只回德/国，意/大/利也不只是回意/大/利，法/国也不会只待在法/国，等等。国家毕竟是十分孤独的存在。罗马诺和西班牙一般都会待在一起，虽然前者总是会抗议道“我们他妈的不是一对，见鬼！”。而普/鲁/士，当然了，他会经常在他的几个兄弟那边转悠，比如说法/国，西/班/牙，还有奥/地/利，有的时候也会去丹/麦和美/国那边。而瑞/典和芬/兰，现在还得再加上西/兰/公/国，他们大部分时间都会留在斯德哥尔摩。

意/大/利喜欢经常性的光顾德/国的家，不管自己有没有被邀请。他一般只在开会或者需要拿衣服的时候才会回自己的国家。不过有的时候他也会回去买意/大/利面。

“我们德/国也有意面！”德/国告诉他，还翻了翻眼睛。

“那可不算是真正的意面，”意/大/利回答说，看起来有点震惊于对方的无知。

所以德/国猜想他们看起来就像是一对真正的情侣，他们会搭飞机一起回柏林（德/国甚至还帮意/大/利拿行李，因为他实在是走得太慢了）然后回他的家——或者说是，他们的家。

从某种意义上来讲，这算得上是一件好事：因为这样他们就不用花多大的力气去伪装他们的“爱情”了，这会让他们的谎言更可信。

事实上，当他们回到家里的时候，发现电话里有57条留言（其中有40条是来自其它国家，几位政客，还有一些情报部门工作人员的贺信；16条是来自罗马诺的，警告德/国不要试图去做一些“有趣的事”；有1条是来自他的窗户清洁人员的，问他需要在哪一天进行清理，德/国告诉他下周二过来，之后就删掉了其他的信息。）他的Facebook上也有很多留言，还有一条来自费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯的消息。

“怎么，”德/国问，“你把我加成了你的未婚夫吗？”

那时他们刚吃完早饭，而意/大/利正在擦碗碟，他在德/国身后停住了，然后靠过去看德/国的手提电脑的屏幕。他把胳膊跨过了德/国的小臂，然后把手贴在了桌子上，这样的亲密感其实让德/国觉得熟悉又愉快。“我们得让这事儿更有说服力嘛，”他说。

“嗯，那好吧，这确实也应该算在规则里面，”德/国咕哝着说。

意/大/利又靠得他更近了一点。“那么热情的吻也算在那些规则里面吗？”他问。

德/国好像被什么东西呛了一下。意/大/利站起身来，暗自偷笑着走开了。德/国有些恼怒的嘟囔着什么，然后他按下了“Accept”。

路德维希·贝什米特和费里西安诺·瓦尔加斯订婚了。

**************************************************************

某天晚上，可能是在德/国声称自己和意/大/利订婚的那个不幸的会议几星期之后，他们一起去吃中餐。天色已晚，德/国在处理了一天无趣的数据和图表之后已经筋疲力尽了。而意/大/利看起来则像是在Skype上“工作”了一天。德/国也懒得去问他到底是在干什么。

那家餐厅很暗，里面闪烁着微弱的红光，充斥着啪嗒啪嗒的脚步踢踏声，叮叮当当的酒杯碰撞声，咔哒咔哒的餐具摩擦声。他们被引到了位于角落的餐桌，与其他的客人几乎完全隔绝开了。

“为了让你们更方便一点儿，”女服务生说，露出了大大的微笑。

德/国想要辩解——这里没人认识他们，没必要再演戏了——但意/大/利却是一副笑逐颜开的样子，他向她表示了感谢，然后毫无预兆的，来了一句，“我们要结婚了。”

服务生的脸上立刻盛满了喜悦之情。“祝贺你们！”她说。

“谢谢你！”意/大/利说。

而德/国什么也没说。

在他们结束点单之后，德/国转过脸来看向坐在另一边的意/大/利。那微弱的，红色的光芒让他本就柔和的面部线条看上去更显温柔了。他的轮廓在灯光的映衬下变得有些朦胧，还有他的笑容，他圆圆的眼睛，他圆润的颧骨和下巴，还有卷曲在他脸庞边的头发，都让他看上去是那么柔软诱人。

德/国想说点什么，类似于“你真美，”或者是“我觉得我爱上你了”，又或者是“你明明知道我们的婚姻是假的，为什么还是对伪装它如此热衷呢？”但意/大/利就只是对他微笑着，而这让他的胃好像打了结，然后他咽下了就在嘴边的那些话，转而问，“你干嘛要对她那样说？”

意/大/利看起来有点愤愤不平。

“是你自己说我们要让这事儿更有说服力的！”他说。

德/国恼怒的叹了口气。“是啊，但不是在任何时间都要这么做，”他回答。“我们甚至都不认识那个服务生，罗马诺肯定也不认识她。”

意/大/利只是耸耸肩作为回应，接着拿起杯子默默喝起了水。

他们晚餐期间都没怎么说话，除了对食物发表评论。德/国比自己想象中的更饿，他狼吞虎咽地吃完了自己的那份。意/大/利好像没什么兴致，他什么都吃了一点，但什么都没吃完。最后等他们的桌子被收拾干净后，那两人才抬起头，仿佛早就忘了对方的存在。

“你，”德/国尴尬的开口，“你的海鲜酱粘在嘴边了。”

意/大/利扑哧一声笑了出来，这让刚才形成的窘迫感突然奇迹般的消失了。“哦，”意/大/利有点害羞的笑着，然后拿起餐巾去擦右边嘴角。

“另一边，”德/国指出，但意/大/利又没找对地方，德/国默默叹了一口气，拿起自己的餐巾，虽然这让他有点脸红，但还是仔细地为对方擦着粘在嘴角的酱汁。

意/大/利把自己的脸凑过去，露出了感激的笑容——而当德/国终于撤回餐巾，有点害羞的将自己的视线转向深绿色的地毯的时候，意/大/利做出了双唇微启，好像要对他说什么的样子——就在这时他们的桌子旁突然围满了服务生们，而且还在大声高歌着什么。德/国和意/大/利都被吓了一跳，跌回了各自的座位上。德/国不能分辨出他们到底在唱些什么，可能是用中文唱的吧？——但反正德/国也不可能听清了，因为此时他感到自己的血液正冲击着骨膜。意/大/利看上去有点不知所措，但还是像往常一样微笑着。

当那首歌终于结束的时候，领头的服务员上前走了一步，大声说，“祝你们婚姻幸福！”然后满屋子的客人都站起来为他们鼓掌。意/大/利则笑着朝他们挥手。德/国就只是低下了头，要求买单。

“我们可以留下来吃甜点啊，德/国！”当掌声终于平息的时候，意/大/利要求道，与此同时德/国正手忙脚乱地摸索着他的信用卡。

“我有……”德/国结结巴巴的找借口，“……冰箱里还有蛋糕，”他努力了，但也只说出这么一句。

意/大/利看起来有点失望，这让德/国的心里顿时充满了负罪感。但他的同伴最终还是没提出反对意见，所以他就继续付账了（是德/国请客，虽然意/大/利也曾经心不在焉的提过要付自己的那份，但当德/国说“不，还是我付”的时候，意/大/利还是十分愉快的接受了）。

他们走出餐厅，默默地站在那里，看着停车场和远处的街道。现在天已经完全暗了下来。夕阳的光芒被完全埋在地平线下，而月亮被掩盖在云中，所有的街灯都亮着，道路上车水马龙，寒冷的风在吹，让人感到有点刺痛。他们肩并肩站着，突然间德/国意识到他们的手握在了一起。他看向意/大/利，想知道他有没有发现这一点——然后意/大/利也看向了他。

他根本不能从那双大大的，琥珀色的眼睛上移开视线。

他们站得离彼此更近了。

“德/国，”意/大/利低喃着，“里面所有人都在看着我们呢。”

德/国朝里扫了一眼，意/大/利是对的。接着他转过头看向对方。“哦，上帝啊，”然后靠过去，再一次吻了意/大/利。

***************************************************************

接下来的几个星期都风平浪静的过去了。在此期间，德/国实在是有太多的工作要做，而令人庆幸的是，意/大/利也是如此，而且他的工作已经多到不能再像平常那样随随便便糊弄过去了。意/大/利勉强在德/国家里赖了一个多星期，但最终还是不得不承认，要是回自己国家的话，这一切就会容易多了。

在他走的那天，德/国开车送他去机场，到了之后还给他买了一杯特浓咖啡，因为那家伙看起来有点郁郁寡欢。

“我会想你的，德/国，”在沉默了很久之后，意/大/利说。他的嘴唇因为那杯热饮，变得潮湿而红润。

“好的，”德/国说，不太敢看他现在的样子。“好吧……我是说，我也会想你的，但是我们肯定可以熬过去。而且你现在还有很多工作要做呢。”

意/大/利翻了个白眼，“工作万岁，”他闷闷不乐的说。

德/国看了看手表，暗自松了一口气。“你现在得走了，”他说，轻轻推了他一下，还拍了拍他的肩膀以示鼓励。“走吧，我们过几天再见。”

意/大/利发出了沉重的叹息声。“那好吧，”他回答，然后在德/国反应过来之前，踮起脚尖，给了他的脸颊一个深深的，带着咖啡味道的吻。那简直再正常不过了——虽然德/国仍旧为此感到惊慌失措，因为意/大/利吻了他，而且他爱着意/大/利，但意/大/利不爱他，至少不是在那种意义上爱着他——但之后有点不太正常的是：意/大/利就只是稍微撤回了一点，然后静静地看着他，依旧是嘴唇轻启，双眼睁大的样子。他们就这么情不自禁地注视着对方，谁都没办法把自己的视线移开。然后，没有任何预兆，意/大/利再次袭了上来，吻上德/国的嘴唇。

德/国本不应该那么震惊的——他们之前已经这么做过好几次了，虽然都是为了伪装那个谎言——但这次不同。意/大/利根本不需要那样做。

那个稍微矮一些的国家撤了回来。德/国困惑地眨着眼。他的国民此时正在他的身边穿梭着，他们急匆匆地赶飞机，并挥手向挚爱的人告别。“你没必要——”他回过神来，面色赤红的说。

但意/大/利早就转过身去了，他拿起自己的行李，回过头轻轻地挥了挥手，一句听上去颇为欢快的告别从他口中飘了出来，“再会！”然后他穿过安检口，渐渐淡出了德/国的视线。

德/国被一个人留在了原地，依旧十分困惑。

********************************************************************

他们都给对方发过几次短信（因为德/国经常会担心，要是没人提醒意/大/利去买牛奶，面包等等食物，那他恐怕会被饿死，而意/大/利就只是喜欢在晚上睡觉之前找人聊聊天——并且他总是比德/国晚睡，所以一般情况就是：德/国在床上辗转反侧了半小时，刚要睡着的时候，他的手机会突然亮起来，开始不停的振动，然后他就不得不跟意/大/利发一些含有愚蠢八卦内容的短信，直到他们两人之中有一个最终因为太困把手机摔在脸上。）不过自从意/大/利离开之后，他们差不多有一个月没见了，一部分是因为他们各自都有繁忙的日程表，另一部分是因为德/国给自己找了几个借口。

他当然想要见到意/大/利，想的不得了。但是他知道，要是自己放弃了，让他的好友回到自己的家，那么他恐怕又要开始忍受那些毫无意义的亲吻和微笑了，还有那些可爱的情感流露，明明意/大/利对每个人都是那副样子，但他还是会愚蠢的将那些铭记于心。如果，德/国想，要是他们分开一段时间的话，那么搞不好自己就能熬过这种荒谬的渴望了，更好的情况是，意/大/利可能也会在这段时间冷静下来，从而更乐意于声明自己已经把那个虚假的未婚夫给甩了。对他来说，那个声明发生的越早越好。德/国还是会经常收到罗马诺的电话和邮件，罗马诺要求了解关于他们婚礼的更多细节情况，他还质疑德/国的宗教信仰，有时还会以一些诡异的，残暴的酷刑威胁德/国，如果他胆敢让自己的宝贝弟弟不开心的话。不过德/国忽略了其中的大部分消息。

直到有一天，一条有点不一样的留言出现在他的语音信箱里。

“你好啊，德/国！”西/班/牙雀跃的声音响起来，德/国按下了暂停——可能这次，就这一次，也许是挺重要的含有政治动机的留言呢？——“我打算这周末在我家搞个聚会——好吧，可能不只是周末，严格来说，是周四晚上到周一早上——我想知道你愿意来嘛？我邀请了很多人，那肯定非常有意思！我觉得你哥哥也会来的，就是这样！”他听到有个人在背景音里面嘟囔了几句，然后西/班/牙又匆忙加上了，“费里西安诺也会来的，所以……”西/班/牙的声音逐渐变小，然后笑了起来。“我们还期盼着你们的婚礼呐！嗯，就这么多了，给我回个电话然后告诉我你到底要不要过来！希望不久之后可以见到你！再见！”

德/国挂了电话。我不会告诉普鲁士的，他想。我不会告诉普鲁士，然后我们就待在这儿，直到那个愚蠢的聚会结束。

门突然发出了一声巨响，然后普鲁士大跨步走进了德/国所在的厨房。

“嘿，弟弟！”普鲁士喊。“收拾好你的行李，我们要去西/班/牙家啦！”

去你的，德/国想。

这就是为什么他们会在半夜两点的时候，出现在西/班/牙家的露台上，喝酒，吸烟，还讨论德/国和意/大/利即将到来（虽然仍然可悲的处于虚假状态）的婚礼。西/班/牙也邀请了法/国，还有奥/地/利，比/利/时和荷兰，当然还有意/大/利兄弟。罗马诺，他的酒量实在是不怎么样，现在正半坐在西/班/牙的大腿上，还把头磕在了桌子上。而奥/地/利，他几乎整个晚上都在抱怨普鲁士把烟圈吐在自己脸上，现在却好像忘记了曾经的怨言，正在普鲁士的肩膀上打瞌睡。而普鲁士因此高兴的像自己的生日已经到了一样。

“所以，”法/国的声音响起来，向前靠了一点，“你们俩到底什么时候结婚啊？”

德/国觉得自己的脑袋有点轻，可能是因为酒和香烟，也很有可能是因为意/大/利靠他太近了。意/大/利好像因为德/国的到来而欣喜若狂，他吻了德/国的双颊，自此之后就没离开过他。在美丽的月光和嘈杂的虫鸣声中，他们聚集在西/班/牙的庭院里，意/大/利轻轻地歪着头，把双脚搁在了德/国的膝盖上。德/国还一度把自己的手放在了意/大/利的脚踝上。而意/大/利就只是微笑着。

“我，”德/国有点愚蠢的开口，“我——我不知道。”

“就在不久之后，”意/大/利欣喜地，缓缓说道。

“让我来给你们一个建议，”奥/地/利说，因为酒醉的关系他的发音有点含糊，而且声音闷闷的，可能是因为他的头正埋在普鲁士的脖子里。“永远别结婚。”

“你可真是伤透了我的心啊，亲爱的，”法/国冷静的说。

“我想跟德/国结婚，”意/大/利说，笨拙的在自己的衣兜里翻找着香烟。“我爱他。”

这时每个人都转过头看向了德/国，仿佛希望他能证实这个宣言。

“嗯……”他说，很明显，没人会放过他的，要是他不回应点什么的话。

“我觉得那真是太棒了，”比/利/时说，一边起身拍掉了落在自己光裸的腿上的蚊子。“婚礼太美了。”

奥/地/利在这时发出了奇怪的声音，普鲁士则轻轻的摸着他的头发。

“只要他能让你幸福就行，”出乎意料的，罗马诺从西/班/牙的腿上和桌子上发出了声音。

众人都沉浸在震惊中，因此出现了一阵短暂的寂静。

“这真是……你能这么说真是太好了，罗马诺！”最终，意/大/利说。

“滚一边去，”罗马诺困倦地嘟囔着。“别告诉我应该怎么做。”然后他又从桌子上跌下来一点，接着就开始呼呼大睡。

“啊，罗马诺直到明天早上是不会醒的，”西/班/牙微笑着，他的手穿过了意/大/利的哥哥的头发。“可能我们得先回去睡了，我会把他带过去的。”

没人对此提出异议：而自打西/班/牙和罗马诺离开了之后，比/利/时就伸了个懒腰，疲倦的建议他们各自回房去。

“别做蠢事，”德/国低声对普鲁士说，他的哥哥此时正抱着奥/地/利，而奥/地/利则在小声咕哝着有关奥/地/利王位继承战争的事，他用手扒着普鲁士胸前的衣服，还用胳膊环住了他的腰。普鲁士没搭理他，德/国的大脑因为酒精变得十分混乱，完全不能理解究竟发生了什么——直到有个人拍了拍他的胳膊，然后他转过头，看到意/大/利正站在他身后。明亮的月光透过西/班/牙的屋顶，投射在意/大/利的身上，让他看上去仿佛既身陷于暗影，又好似置身于光明。

他环视四周，其他人都已经离开了。房屋和庭院都陷入一片寂静。他转而看向着意/大/利。

“我们应该，”但不知怎的，那句话刚到嘴边就消失了，不过意/大/利丝毫没有注意到。

“德/国，”意/大/利呼唤着他的名字。他的声音比平时更加轻柔。德/国不太习惯听到他如此轻柔的声线。那带给他的感觉就像是法/国系串了衣服扣子，或者是普鲁士在正常时间回家了，而这些事情都从未发生过。

“德/国，”意/大/利又重复了一遍。

德/国感觉自己有点昏昏沉沉的，他的舌头好像被什么沉重的东西压着一样。“怎么？”他最终只说出了一个词。

意/大/利的嘴动了动——然后他看着自己的脚，摇了摇头。“没什么，”他嘟囔着。

这实在是太奇怪了，意/大/利从来不会没话说。他好像永远都在吵闹着，即使是在有人告诉他不要这样做的时候。

意/大/利转过了头。

“为什么你还没告诉他们？”德/国在自己的大脑成功阻止他之前，脱口而出：“为什么你不告诉他们你和我分手了？为什么你不告诉他们我们没有在一起？为什么你还在演……？”他的声音逐渐微弱下来。他根本不能把那些话完整的讲出来，因为那带给他的感觉太痛苦了。

一个奇怪的表情浮现在意/大/利的脸上，而在德/国能够辨认出那到底意味着什么之前，它就消失了。

“那我们应该明天告诉他们吗？”他问，“或者明天还是有点早？”

德/国叹了口气。“先等到罗马诺清醒了，”他说，“然后再告诉他们。”

意/大/利缓缓点了点头。他们在阴影中并肩而立，很长时间都没说话。然后他们转身，一起回到房子里面，之后就各自休息了，但是德/国在很久之后依然清醒着。

****************************************************************************

意/大/利直到星期天都没有要拆穿那个谎言的迹象，而直到星期一，那个时候罗马诺早就完全清醒了，而德/国，普/鲁/士和奥/地/利（后两者都在生闷气，他们前天晚上一直在尖声吵闹着什么，导致西/班/牙那上了年纪的邻居先生半夜狂敲他们的门，警告他们别人也是要睡觉的。）已经把自己的行李扔到出租车上了。意/大/利就只是站在他哥哥旁边，用脚踢着路边的石子，仔细地观察自己的手背仿佛那有什么魔力一样。

奥/地/利猛地点了一下头以示告别，然后带着一脸轻蔑的表情钻进了出租车副驾驶座。而普/鲁/士则暗暗地咆哮着，大跨步走了过去，跟别人说再见。德/国呆呆地站在意/大/利面前，张了张嘴却发现自己什么都说不出来。

“你干什么呢，蠢货？”罗马诺暴躁的问。

“意/大/利，”德/国终于成功地发出了低沉的一声。“你……？”

意/大/利叹了口气，抬起脸看着他。气氛在一瞬间变得有点剑拔弩张。“再见，亲爱的，”意/大/利说，而德/国的脸正在逐渐变成赤红色，而且他又张着嘴却说不出话来了。然后意/大/利往前走了一步，把胳膊搭在德/国的腰上，踮起脚尖，在德/国的唇上重重地吻了一下。

德/国几乎是立刻就把自己的手放在了意/大/利的臀部，他闭上眼睛，侧过头，分开自己的双唇，回吻了意/大/利。就只是让这事儿更有说服力，他暗暗地告诉自己。不过，再用那个借口可没有什么新意了，并且完全不可信。事实是，他爱了意/大/利那么久，而那带给他的感觉熟悉得就像自己一直穿的那双旧靴子一样。不过那一双不大舒服，毕竟意/大/利并不爱他，而他几乎每天都会为此感到难过，那可不是一种会让人觉得“舒服”的体验。

法/国窃笑起来。罗马诺发出了剧烈的咳嗽声。

意/大/利把自己拉开了。

“唔，”德/国说，“那好吧。”

“我会想你的，”意/大/利说。

“你——你也是，”德/国回答。“我的意思是——我也会想念你的。”他移开了自己的手，然后，毫无自觉的，好像马上就要把自己的手放在意/大/利的脸颊上了。接着他回过神，猛地转过身，磕磕绊绊的走向出租车。

普/鲁/士对他扬了扬眉毛，但是德/国看向了另一边，窗户外面——他根本不能把自己的视线从意/大/利身上拉回来。车越驶越远，意/大/利把手举到嘴边，给了德/国一个飞吻，而德/国暗暗地将此情此景牢记于心。

*******************************************************

他们自从那次分别之后三个星期都没见面，直到再一次的世界会议，这次是在巴黎。在会议举行前一周，德/国每天都在心里念叨着，要是意/大/利不在会议上公布他们已经分手的消息，那么他就不离开巴黎。当他在柏林登机的时候，他在心里默念着这个誓言：而他在巴黎下飞机的时候，他也在这样反复提醒着自己。之后他乘着出租车去专门为国家们准备的酒店的时候，他还在默默嘟囔着这句话（司机还为此多看了他几眼）。他真的是每时每刻都记着这件事——直到车停了，他钻出车门，然后看到了意/大/利·威尼斯诺那微笑的，好看的面庞。

“下午好啊，德/国！”意/大/利欢快的和他打招呼，然后张开胳膊，倾身靠进他怀里。

德/国之后回想起那一瞬间，发现意/大/利那时只是想拍拍他的背，然后在他的脸颊上亲两下而已：那个角度，完全不是要接吻的角度。但是在那么多年盲目的爱情，和那几个星期伪装的恋爱关系的影响下，他的视力似乎变得有点不太好，或者说，那些情感蒙蔽了他的判断力。也因此，他不想再只是接受意/大/利的微笑，和那些愚蠢的飞吻了（他很确定那是法/国发明出来的）。他用胳膊环住意/大/利的背，把他拉进自己的怀里，深深的吻上了他的双唇。

出租车司机不耐烦地把德/国的行李扔了出来，向路边倒车。

意/大/利被德国的行为吓了一跳，他轻声叫了一下，然后僵住了。然后德/国才明白过来，接吻并不是意/大/利的本意，而那实在是太窘迫了。他愣住了，然后让自己撤了回来。

意/大/利朝他眨眨眼。

“我以为你是要——”德/国开口道，而与此同时，意/大/利问，“我以为我们应该是要分手的？”

“哦……”他们仿佛都恍然大悟了。

一声尖锐的鸣响从他们身后传出来，然后他们转过身，发现德/国的出租车已经开走了，它渐渐淡出了他们的视线。

“对不起，”德/国飞快地说。

“那……”意/大/利说，然后他的声音逐渐微弱，什么都说不出口，还带着一脸心绪不宁的表情，这可不像平时的他。德/国可能只是想要缓解这种紧张气氛，当然也可能是由于一时冲动，他搂住了意/大/利，然后又一次亲吻了他。

意/大/利仍然僵立着，在那一刻，他就像是一块僵硬的，好闻的木板一样。然后，就在德/国开始感到担心，并逐渐撤回来的时候，意/大/利把自己的手臂搭在了德/国的肩膀上。意/大/利那可爱的，柔软的双唇分开了，他微笑着——微笑着吻了回来，同时他重心前移，让他们的胸膛紧紧相贴。

那个吻有点笨拙，而且真的算是德/国人生中比较可怕的接吻体验了——但那又确实是真诚的，坦率的……那就像是一个安慰，在德/国沉默的爱了意/大/利那么多年，意/大/利也爱了他那么多年，还有最近这几周的欺骗和折磨之后，那很温暖。意/大/利的身体也很温暖，德/国感到心满意足，如至所归。

然后他们慢慢的分开了，但意/大/利的手还是环在德/国的肩膀上，德/国的胳膊也依然围着意/大/利的腰。他们的脸贴得如此之近，德/国甚至能感觉到意/大/利轻柔的呼吸。意/大/利弯起了嘴角，他微笑着。

德/国也不由自主地微笑起来。

“你不说点什么吗？”意/大/利问——唇畔带着抑制不住的笑意。

“我求过婚了，”德/国低语着，感觉自己就像是一个害羞的男孩，正在被他优雅，成熟，见多识广的恋人注视着，虽然在他心里意/大/利其实是个迷迷糊糊的笨蛋。“多年以前。”

意/大/利仰起头大笑起来。“原来如此！”他喊叫着，“那听上去可真是让人觉得毛骨悚然啊！”

德/国因为这话皱起了眉头——他的嘴角抽搐着——但意/大/利还是吻了他的双唇，再一次。

********************************************************************

晚上，他们订了客房服务，正在看一部诡异的，无聊的法/国喜剧片，他们赤裸着身体躺在那张刚才被他们搞的乱糟糟的大床上——依旧是因为那个误会而被赠予的超级大床。德/国发现他其实并不介意意/大/利的裸体，尤其是在他自己也全裸的时候，尤其是当他不仅可以触碰意/大/利，也被鼓励这样做的时候。

就在他们刚才在床上纠缠不清的时候，德/国的手机在被丢掉的裤子的兜里孤零零的振动了好几次——毫无疑问地，德/国又要被叫去处理一些愚蠢的行政事务了——所以他无视了它。

“你要漏接电话了，”在第三阵手机振动声之后，意/大/利呻吟着说，而那时德/国正压在他身上，在他的脖子上吮吸出红色的吻痕。他们的身上都覆盖着一层薄汗。

德/国稍微退回了一点，他抬起眉毛，回答道，“那是当然了，我正和你在一起呢。”意/大/利的脸上顿时溢满了笑容。

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

不过他还是理解不了，他一边想，一边又往嘴里放了一根薯条，为什么自己还是心跳的如此剧烈，就在他们了结了那个谎言——即用传教士体位上演过激情戏码之后。他转过脸看向意/大/利，而那个人正在他身边舒展四肢。意/大/利古铜色的皮肤上覆盖着薄汗，他微笑着，发丝凌乱，是那么漂亮，又那么甜蜜。这样的景象，让德/国觉得自己好像理解了心跳剧烈的原因。

意/大/利缓慢慵懒地伸了个懒腰，像只猫一样。然后他转向德/国的身侧。他的右手抚摸着德/国的腹部，用手指在他的皮肤上画着圈，然后慢慢的，慢慢的移到了德/国的胯部。

“德/国，”他喃喃低语着，低下眼睛，微笑着分开双唇，而德/国又再一次想将自己沉浸在那热情的吻中，迷失在意/大/利的双腿之间了。但是首先——

“等等，”他说，伸出一根手指按住了意/大/利缓缓下落的唇，“现在——现在这算什么啊？”

意/大/利有点迷惑。“你的手指，”他小心翼翼的问。“这是什么暗示吗，还是别的？”

“不是，”德/国说，“我是说——我们到底算是什么关系？我们是……情侣吗？或者……？”

意/大/利笑起来，把他的手指推开了，然后深深的吻了他，那个吻充满着热情，里面包含着意/大/利的每一丝爱意。“我们当然是了！”他说，停止了那个吻，他因此而嘴唇肿胀，面色潮红，眼睛闪闪发亮。“笨蛋德/国！我们实际上已经有了一个世纪的事实婚姻了。”意/大/利翻了翻眼睛，转了下身，让自己能够压在德/国的身上。德/国感到空气立刻就离开了自己的肺。“这只是……”意/大/利含糊的挥了挥手，“……这只是最终的美好结局。”

“你哥哥会想方设法谋杀我的，”德/国咕哝着，伸出手穿过了意/大/利那凌乱的，被浸湿的棕色发丝，“三次。”

意/大/利抬起脸看着他，他的眼睛里闪烁着笑意，他的唇边溢满了笑容，然后他靠近德/国的脸颊，将手放在他的肩膀上，在他耳边说，“让我们来把那变成四次吧。”

德/国真的不想被罗马诺暗杀，尤其是四次——但那是意/大/利的要求。而正因为这是意/大/利的要求，德/国笑着，他把意/大/利拉下来，欣然接受了罗马诺那终将爆发的，不可避免的愤怒。

因为他爱着意/大/利，虽然他有个蠢哥哥，有一种能够惹恼身边每一个人的特质，还对自己的工作完全不负责任。但那都无所谓，因为意/大/利也爱着德/国，虽然他也有个蠢哥哥，有一种能够惹恼身边每一个人的特质，而且是个不可理喻的工作狂。

*********************************************************************

第二天他们告诉罗马诺，他们将在新的一年举办婚礼。罗马诺一气之下把西/班/牙的箱子扔出了窗户，怒气冲冲地感谢他们告知自己这件事。

从此之后，他们都过上了幸福快乐的生活。（虽然意/大/利喜欢往地板上扔湿毛巾，而德/国让他们的狗在床上爬。）

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 声明：  
> 这是非常可爱的文章 Make it Convincing 的中文翻译~  
> 这一切都属于原作者Jacquzy！
> 
> 谢谢大家！


End file.
